dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Nikola Hanssen (Wildstorm Universe)
When Captain Atom was displaced into the Wildstorm Universe due to destroying a kryptonite asteroid from destroying his Earth, Void has bound itself to a new host, a paramedic named Nikola Hanssen, while another part of it has bound itself to Captain Atom. Knowing what it feels like to be weak and scared in the Wildstorm Universe, Nikola willingly claimed her full powers from Captain Atom, with whom she shared a bond of love and trust, and used it to destroy and recreate a new Wildstorm Universe, known as the WorldStorm, as Captain Atom's universe was recreated in the same moment during the Infinite Crisis.''Captain Atom: Armageddon'' #9 Due to the quantum jumping powers of Captain Atom, Nikola was able to see him in her new universe, but could not explain to him the creation of a new Universe. Apparently, Nikola Hanssen was the only one in the whole Wildstorm Universe to remember the reboot. Wildstorm: Armageddon In the future where a great catastrophe has hit the Earth the Void was kidnapped by an unknown individual. Even in her weakened state, Void is able to project herself back in time to the Wildstorm heroes: Midnighter, Maximum Man, Dane, Caitlin Fairchild, John Doran, and Nemesis. Her hope is that one of them can prevent this future from happening. However, it is later revealed that Nikola has been under the control of Tao.''The New Dynamix'' #4 World's End Tao took Void captive and used her power to take control of some of the most powerful heroes on the planet such as Majestic and Jackson King. He used this influence to help bring Armageddon to pass, all the while preparing himself and his forces for it.''The Tao of Tao'', Part 2 Void was then used to fight and capture Providence all for Tao's plan in obtaining the combine powers of the Void, Providence, and Max Faraday. Nikola and Providence were contained in Tao's base of operations in Salt Lake City, Utah, until the Wildcats and Team 7 invaded to stop Tao. Though the two team were entirely weak against Tao's powers, Nikola empowers Spartan as he before possess the Void's powers, to battle Tao. However, Tao soon has the advantage over Spartan after absorbing Providence's powers. As Tao towers over Spartan, Nikola recharges Providence's powers and allows her to personally battle Tao and leaving Nikola, the Wildcats and Team 7 to escape. Following their escape, she, the Wildcats and Team 7 managed to find Max Faraday and discover that he was responsible for the "rapture" of millions of people to escape unharmed from Armageddon in specific, secured and undamaged places like St. Louis. Also they learned that Faraday's isolation was to await for normal humanity to be free from metahumans as they were previously responsible for not doing anything that is good nor ever helping mankind in the past. However, they convince Max about Tao which he agreed and battle the villain in one of Faraday's island paradise.''Wildcats: World's End'' #15 During the battle, Tao and Void's allies reached a standstill as everyone obtained the power of the Creation Equation, but Tao prove too advantageous in tricking everyone to face their greatest fear and tragedies. Void remained out of Tao's influence, and with help from Max's wife Susanna Chaste, who is also empowered with the Creation Equation, they see Tao's patterned against his enemies is what he despised the most that he never had in his lifetime: love and family.''Wildcats: World's End'' #17 Void and Susanna confronts Tao, who had just defeated Max and Spartan, and reveals his flaws and personal problems as being the cause for his destructive personality, and pointed out that that he could have undo Armageddon if he hadn't been raised neglectfully and instead to finally known kindness. Subsequently Tao was then shot by Grifter and disappeared after everything Nikola and the others tried to reform him. Even though Tao relinquished his powers back to Void, Faraday and the late Providence, she and Max possess less power that are unable to be used to repair Earth. Void was then asked by Max to join him and his wife to accompany them to the Hollow Realm with the survivors he saved as he will need her help to keep them safe there, which Void obliged.''Wildcats: World's End'' #18 | Powers = See the original Void's power | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }}